


We belong

by Selene_Gray



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Gray/pseuds/Selene_Gray
Summary: »Nico DiAngelo un Omega con un temperamento fuera de lo usual, afirma no querer o necesitar un Alpha. Al mudarse de país y entrar en una nueva escuela, de manera abrupta y casi trágica conoce al Alfa Will Solace, con quien tendrá un lazo más fuerte que sus convicciones.Will tendrá que aprender a como tratar a Nico, el ritmo de este, y aparte de todo aprender la razón del repudio del Omega hacia los Alpha mientras desarrollan fuertes sentimientos el uno con el otro.«
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	We belong

**Author's Note:**

> Las letras en cursiva indica que están hablando en italiano

Nico odiaba ser un Omega… lo aborrecía. Nadie nunca lo tomaba en serio. Los Alfas lo miraban mal por no ser sumiso con ellos o por simplemente no tratar con especial favoritismo a los Alfas que pretendían cortejarlo.

Pero a Nico di Angelo le importaba un pepino partido a la mitad lo que pensaran de él mientras no se metieran con sus hermanas. 

_—Nico, despierta_ —susurró una voz familiar. Se negaba a abrir los ojos, sólo quería seguir durmiendo—, v _amos, ya es bastante tarde… Nico, ya levántate._

 _—No_ —Bianca empezó a golpear suavemente el brazo de su hermano—. _Sabes, no me importa si tengo que romperte un brazo._ —los golpes seguían. 

_—Eso es muy rudo, ¿no crees? Deberías amarme, soy tu hermano pequeño._

_—Ni tan pequeño, ya eres bastante grande._

_—Sólo tengo quince años, déjame en paz_ —dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente, justo para ver a su hermana sentándose en su abdomen —, _B_ _ianca, quítate de encima._

 _—Me quitaré cuando te levantes_.

Nico se recargó en sus codos como pudo y encaró a su hermana, la cual se veía radiante como siempre.

— _¿Por qué eres así?_ —preguntó Nico mientras trataba de mirarla enojado—, _n_ _ecesito dormir._

— _Has dormido casi todo el día_ —reprochó Bianca mientras trataba de acomodar el cabello de su hermano—, _s_ _on las 4:30 pm, no hubo fuerza humana que te levantara._

— _Ufff.._.

— _De todos modos_ , _mamá va a llegar un poco tarde y papá está con Hazel, ¿qué quieres hacer?_

— _Tengo hambre._ —contestó Nico mientras parpadeaba rápidamente para despejar sus pensamientos. 

_—¿Qué quieres que cocine?_

_—¿Qué quieres cocinar?_

_—Puedo hacer lasagna_.—ofreció Bianca sonriendo. 

Nico recordó cómo solían hacer lasagna con su abuela materna, Francesca di Angelo, una anciana canosa de piel olivácea. Una mujer bastante amable de una sonrisa fácil y una risa estruendosa pero honesta. Dejarla había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvo que hacer al dejar Italia. 

— _Pero…—empezó diciendo la mayor._

_—Siempre hay un truco, ¿no?_

— _No es un truco, necesito que me ayudes_ . _Hay millones de cajas que tenemos que revisar si queremos hacer la cena._

— _Sabes, creo que está bien si comemos fruta con avena._ —Nico había logrado quitarse a su hermana de encima y se dio la vuelta, envolviéndose en las mantas. Bianca ya había tenido suficiente, tomó a Nico por el brazo y lo sacó arrastrado de la cama, casi haciendo que se partiera la boca —, _¡Oye, eso es peligroso!_

— _Créeme que será más peligrosa si no me ayudas._ —amenazó Bianca esperando a que Nico se enderezara. 

_***_

Las cajas que permanecían cerradas o casi completamente selladas estaban guardadas en sótano. Desde que habían llegado a la nueva casa, Nico no se había metido en dicho lugar, por miedo de encontrar algún insecto volador. Claro que nunca se le había ocurrido la maravillosa idea de prender la luz. Es que Bianca era muy inteligente.

— _Busca en las cajas de allá._ —señaló la pelinegra amarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo. 

— _¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar? —_ preguntó Nico mientras abría una caja que sólo tenía algunos de sus viejos juguetes.

— _Busca una libreta de color verde con cuadros blanco_ —dijo Bianca mientras abría otra caja—, _¡Ay, mira! ¿Recuerdas esto?_ —preguntó mientras le mostraba un pequeño zorro de peluche.

— _¡Hey, deja eso!_ —dijo Nico mientras se preparaba para cachar el muñeco. 

— _¡Cuándo eras un bebé nunca soltabas a este zorrito!_ —molestó Bianca moviendo sus patitas como si estuviera invitándolo a abrazarlo—, _Ten._ —le lanzó el zorro. 

— _Gracias._ —dijo dejando al zorro sobre una caja. Mientras buscaba la bendita libreta encontró varios álbumes de fotos—, _¿Debería dejar estos afuera?_

— _Yo creo que sí_ —dijo mientras sacaba una pila de libros, y después sacó una libreta verde—, _¡Sabía que debía estar aquí!_

— _Hurra con tu memoria._ —Nico se puso de pie cargando varios álbumes y un zorro de peluche.

 _—Déjalos en la habitación de mamá y papá, yo voy directo a la cocina._ —dijo Bianca, echándole un vistazo a las cosas que había en esa caja. 

Nico salió con cuidado del sótano, preparándose mentalmente para subir de nuevo las escaleras. 

Con pereza recorrió todo el camino desde el sótano hasta donde empezaban las escaleras. La casa que tenían ahora era mucha más moderna que la antigua casa de Italia. Uno de los primeros cambios que Nico había notado eran las baldosas del suelo, mientras que las de Italia tendían a tratar de simular madera o piedra, las de América eran blancas, casi parecían de porcelana. Las escaleras compartían dicho material, pero en un tono más grisáceo. Las paredes eran lisas y blancas, su madre ya había colgado los cuadros que su amiga Elizabeth Bennett le regaló. 

Al llegar a la segunda planta, el diseño empezaba a cambiar, empezando por el piso: ahora era de un tono bastante similar al de las escaleras. Frente a él había una gran pared que realmente era un librero. Nico giró a la derecha yendo a la habitación de sus padres. El piso estaba frío bajo sus pies descalzos. Al llegar, dejó las cosas en el suelo, abrió la puerta, y las feromonas de sus padres inundaron sus sentidos. La habitación de sus padres era un poco más grande que la de Nico y Bianca. Había una cama que le doblaba el tamaño a la de Nico y había muchísimas almohadas. La pared en la que estaba recargada la cabecera era de un color similar al pergamino. Las sábanas eran de un tono similar, tal vez un poco más oscuro. Dejó los álbumes sobre la cama y salió.

Con el zorro en brazos caminó hacia el lado opuesto de aquel pasillo, yendo a su habitación. El aroma de la casa era muy diferente a la casa de Italia, parecía que no había nadie viviendo allí. 

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, respiró profundamente. El suelo de su cuarto era del mismo material que la escalera. Su padre había diseñado esa casa para las vacaciones de invierno, y rara vez iban ahí. 

Se acercó a su cama y depositó al zorro en ella, no sin antes olerlo. Aún olía a cachorro. 

— _¡Nico, ven, necesito tu ayuda!_ —escuchó a su hermana gritar. Se tronó los huesos de la espalda y bajó. 

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —Bianca estaba leyendo apoyada contra la isla de la cocina, con una expresión de angustia palpable.

— _No entiendo la letra de la abuela_.—dijo sin mirarlo.

— _Déjame ver_ —Nico se acercó, mirando por encima del hombro de Bianca—, _¿De verdad?_

— _¿Qué?_

_—¿No entiendes?_

— _No._

_—No es tan mala la letra._

_—Pero no es de las mejores… ¿puedes traducirla o no?_

_—¿Qué parte?_

_—Como hacer la salsa._

— _¿No recuerdas el procedimiento?_ —ambos se quedaron leyendo dicha receta hasta que Bianca se enderezó y fue al otro lado de la cocina y al refrigerador—, _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

— _Yo creo que por ahora no, pero apreciaría un poco de compañía._ —empezó a sacar lo que iba a necesitar. 

Llevaban aproximadamente cuatro meses en Nueva York, esperando a que las clases dieran inicio. Y la verdad era que Nico no estaba muy entusiasmado por ello, ya que no sabía si tendría que recursar algún grado… ojalá no. Su padre le había dicho que no tenía que estresarse por eso.

— _¿Algún día piensas en pasarle estas recetas a tus cachorros?—_ preguntó Bianca.

_—¿No crees que estoy muy joven como para pensar eso?_

— _Nono, claro que sí. Pero, no sé, ¿no sueñas despierto? ¿Con tu futura pareja? ¿Tus cachorros?_

— _Realmente no..._ —dijo mientras repasaba la libreta—. _A_ _parte… no es como que quiera tener una pareja, con un Beta estaría bien._

 _—Eso dices ahora, nunca sabes lo que depara el futuro._

— _Sí, sí, como tu digas… ¿de verdad no necesitas mi ayuda en nada?_

_—Por ahora no._

Después de un gran rato viendo como Bianca preparaba y cortaba cosas, finalmente le pidió su ayuda para preparar la salsa bechamel, cosa que le dejó los brazos entumecidos a Nico, pero valía totalmente la pena.

— _Bueno, aquí ya no creo necesitar tu ayuda_ —dijo Bianca sonriendo—, _v_ _e a bañarte._

— _Pero estoy limpio._

 _—Ve_ .—sin pelear más, Nico fue de nuevo escaleras arriba. 

Volver a su cuarto después de tanto viaje hizo que lo único que quisiera hacer fuera meterse en su cama y perder el tiempo viendo redes sociales, pero en cambio, se metió a bañar.

Prefería mil veces dormir limpio. 

*** 

Bianca estaba terminando de cocinar la carne con la salsa para ya ponerlo en el refractario, cuando entró una llamada a su celular, interrumpiendo la música.

Tomó su celular y contestó.

—Hola, papá.

—Hola, mi vida, ¿cómo estás? 

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo está Hazel? 

—Estamos bien—Hades sonaba feliz—, Hazel se acaba de ir a dormir… haa… hablando de dormir, ¿cómo está Nico?

—Se despertó hace rato, ahora se está bañando.

—Oh, gracias a Dios—dijo Hades mientras iniciaba el carro —, creo que esperaré a que tu madre termine la guardia y de ahí los dos iremos a casa.

—Está bien, papá, aquí ya estamos metiendo la cena al horno.—dijo Bianca haciendo eso.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es?

—No.

Hades rio.—Bueno… nos vemos, mi amor.

—Nos vemos, papá.—le mandó un beso y colgó.

***

Nico salió del baño semi vestido por pura costumbre. El olor de la cena llegaba hasta su cuarto. Pero no tenía tiempo para deleitarse, necesitaba ponerse una playera. Mientras tanteaba rápidamente en su armario y encontró una playera que solía ser de su padre, claro, solía. Esta olía a su madre, ese aroma a lavanda y caramelo que tenía incrustado en sus lóbulos temporales de por vida. 

— _¡Nico! ¿Ya terminaste?_

 _—¡Ya, ya bajo!_ —con pesadez se puso la playera que le quedaba inmensa, ahogándose en la esencia de su madre. Desde que cumplió los seis años, su madre se encargaba de dejar un poco de su aroma en las prendas de sus hijos y marido. Un pequeño acto de madre Omega semi posesiva.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el aroma de la cena se hizo mil veces más fuerte, todo ese aroma a orégano y salsas estaban haciendo su boca agua. Su única razón para bajar. 

Bianca estaba sentada viendo su celular.

— _¿Conoces a Perseus Jackson?_

_—¿A quién?_

_—Me acaba de seguir en Instagram.._.—dijo Bianca mientras le mostraba el perfil del muchacho: un joven musculoso de cabello negro y ojos verdes. En algunas fotos se veía acompañado de una muchacha rubia muy hermosa. 

— _Su rostro se me hace familiar..._ —dijo Nico haciendo zoom en el rostro del chico. 

— _Bueno...no importa—_ dijo Bianca _—, p apá llamó._

_—¿Qué dijo?_

_—Que va a llegar con mamá, puede que hasta alcancemos a cenar juntos…_

_—Eso es bueno. Hace algunos días que no veo a papá._

Desde su llegada a Nueva York, su padre había tenido más trabajo que nunca, desde comprobar que todos los papeles importantes de su oficina en Italia hayan llegado. Checar algunos balances de los hoteles que tenían y revisar un sin fin de cosas más que Nico no comprendía.

— _Ya sé, pero de todos modos, debe de estar muy cansado_ —dijo Bianca mientras prendía su celular para ver la hora—, _b_ _ueno… falta menos de media hora, así que hay un poco de tiempo, ¿no crees?_

— _Sí… voy a lavar los platos_. 

— _De acuerdo_ —dijo Bianca mientras empezaba a pasar algunas ollas de la isla de la cocina al lavatrastes—, _y_ _y_ _o te haré compañía._

***

Después de varias ollas y algunos cucharones, la alarma en el celular de Bianca sonó. 

— _¡Bueno, bueno, esto ya está! Nico muévete, voy a abrir el horno_ —Nico hizo lo que le ordenaron y se movió. Bianca con mucho cuidado abrió el horno y un aire caliente golpeó la cara de Nico, quien dio un paso atrás—. _Pásame el tenedor_ —Nico lo hizo. Bianca hundió el tenedor sobre la cubierta de papel aluminio y luego lo sacó—. _Sí, ya está_ —Bianca se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó unos guantes de cocina, para después sacar la lasagna del horno y ponerla en la isla de la cocina sobre una tabla de madera—. _En lo que esperamos a que lleguen mamá y papá, esto ya debe de estar comestible._

— _Está bien_ —dijo Nico apagando el horno—, _¿Qué hacemos mientras?_

—¿ _Ya tienes todo para la escuela?_

 _—Ya._ —contestó Nico sin ánimos. 

_—No quieres ir, ¿verdad?_ —preguntó Bianca tomando la mano de su hermano llevándolo por el pasillo que conectaba la cocina con la sala de estar —, _¿vemos una película en lo que llegan mamá y papá?_

 _—Claro_.—el menor siguió a su hermana hasta llegar a la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá más grande, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Bianca.

_—Veamos algo._

_—Quiero ver Forrest Gump._

_—Veamos Forrest Gump._

***

En cierto punto de la película las cerraduras de la puerta principal se abrieron, despertando a Nico de manera sutil. Al parecer Bianca también se había dormido dejando la televisión encendida. 

— _¡Niños, ya llegamos!_ —anunció María diAngelo, su madre.

—Hola—dijo Hades, quien venía detrás de su mujer—. Estamos muertos de hambre.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo Bianca mientras bostezaba. Estiró su espalda y se puso de pie—. _Ven Nico, ayúdame a servir._

— _Voy_.—pero antes de ir a la cocina, fue a recibir a sus padres. Su madre estaba vestida con su uniforme de enfermera. Su padre iba vestido con un traje negro totalmente. El nudo de su corbata estaba deshecho

—Hola.—saludó Nico a su padre.—¿Cómo les fue?

— _Bien, bien, ¿cómo dormiste?_

 _—Muy bien, mamá._ —dijo Nico mientras abrazaba a su madre.

—¿Cómo estás hijo?—preguntó su padre.

—Bien, papá—abrazó a su padre, con mucho cariño. Nico se separó de él y se dio la vuelta—. Voy a ayudar a Bianca.

— _Está bien_ , _amore mio_ —dijo María mientras tomaba la mano de su marido—. Nosotros vamos a ir a cambiarnos. 

—¡Cuando bajen, ya estará servido!—exclamó Bianca desde la cocina.

***

El matrimonio di Angelo subió las escaleras de manera lenta y compartiendo besos cortos. Al llegar a la segunda planta, se dirigieron a su recamara, caminando aún más lento. Al girar el picaporte, María pudo oler la leve esencia de su cachorro.

—No quiero hacer nada más que dormir—gimió María mientras se sacaba los zapatos—. Me duele un poco la espalda.

—¿De verdad, _amore mio_?—preguntó Hades mientras apretaba los hombros de su mujer, besando su cuello suavemente—¿No te gustaría que después de la cena te diera un masaje?

—Mmmm… sí, eso me gustaría mucho.—dijo dándose la vuelta y besando a su marido, lenta y cariñosamente.

Después de una sesión privada de besos, ayudándose mutuamente los dos lograron vestirse con sus pijamas, la de María era un conjunto de satén con tirantes. Hades usaba una playera y un pantalón azul. 

Al salir de su cuarto María podía escuchar la suave voz de sus hijos, cosa que la hizo sonreír. 

—¿Crees que Nico esté listo para una nueva escuela?

—Eso espero—murmuró Hades tomando la mano de María—. Pero de todos modos, en la escuela también están los hijos de Poseidón y Zeus que desde hace mucho no los ven.

—Pero… ya sabes a lo que me referiero...—empezó María caminando hacia las escaleras—, al menos en Italia, conocía a la mayor parte de los Alfas de su escuela… aquí está entrando en ceros. Posiblemente nada más conoce a Bianca.

—Eso es posible, pero también tendrá la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas, ¿no crees?

—¿Pero no sientes que lo estamos lanzando sin paracaídas?

—No creo que algo malo vaya a pasar...—Hades tomó a María por los hombros, y hacerla mirarlo—, ¿Seguimos discutiendo esto más tarde?

—Está bien.—dijo ella parándose de puntitas y besando a su marido. 

Al entrar al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta, había una botella de vino ya sin corcho, y cuatro copas puestas en frente de los platos con una porción razonable de aquella delicia. 

—Niños, les quedó muy bonito todo—dijo María caminando hacia la silla al lado de su hijo. Hades fue con ella para correrle la silla. Él se sentó a lado de su hija.

—Gracias, mami—Bianca besó a su padre en la mejilla—. Nico fue un buen ayudante.

—Uy sí—dijo ella antes de tomar su copa y darle un sorbo al vino—, no está nada mal.

—Una gran cosecha, según Dionisio.—dijo Hades haciendo lo mismo que su mujer. 

Nico y Bianca siguieron.

—Vaya que lo fue—dijo María, tomando sus cubiertos—. Ahora si me lo permiten, voy a probar esta deliciosa comida.—mientras cortaba un pedazo, Nico imitó a su madre, no sin antes darle otro grande sorbo a su vino. El aroma que desprendía el queso, la carne y la salsa era exquisito.

—Provecho mis amores.—dijo Hades antes de hacer lo mismo. 

—Hija, está delicioso—dijo María sonriéndole a su hija —, serás una buena chef en cualquier momento cercano.

Nico comía en silencio. Nunca tenía ningún tema bueno de qué hablar. Así que simplemente se cercioraba a escuchar lo que contaban sus padres y hermana viendo si podía aportar algo, lo haría. 

—Va a ser una gran pena no tener a Cinnia contigo, ¿no es así?.—preguntó María mientras tomaba vino.

—¿Has hablado ella? —preguntó Hades.

—Pues, desde que quedamos en clases distintas, nos separamos un poco, pero cuando nos encontrábamos en la escuela, hablábamos como si nunca nada hubiera cambiado—explicó Bianca—, y sí es una verdadera pena no escuchar su risa desde el otro lado del pasillo.

—Me puedo imaginar… ah, Nico, me llamó un tal… ¿cómo era..? 

—Adriano—dijo María—. Llamó a la casa y Fiorella nos pasó el mensaje.

Bianca casi se atragantó.

—Ah—dijo Nico, mirando su plato—. Sí, ese idiota…

—¿No quieres saber qué dijo?—preguntó Hades muy inseguro de si seguir o no.

—Realmente no, no tengo ninguna palabra que cruzar con él.—dijo Nico bebiendo un poco más de su vino. 

—¿Otro idiota?—preguntó Hades, mirando preocupado a su niño.

—Sí, como todos los otros—dijo mientras se metía un bocado a la boca—. Bueno, dejando de lado ese tema de lado… creo que estoy enfermo, no debería ir a la escuela mañana.

María rio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuéntame qué enfermedad es esa? 

—Mmm… ¿tuberculosis?

Hades ahogó un grito.

—¡Dioses míos, tenemos que ir rápido a urgencias, mi niño se va a morir!—dijo Hades, mirando histérico a su hija—¡Tenemos que salvarlo a toda costa! María, necesitamos aislarlo para que no contagie a nadie.

—No… no tengo tuberculosis… sólo… no quiero ir a la escuela—tartamudeó después, y miró a su padre con ojos de cachorro—, por favor…

—Nico, sabes que te amamos, pero tienes que ir a la escuela —dijo María, poniendo la mano en el brazo de su hijo, sonriéndole amablemente—. Y no estarás solo… estará Bianca, y tus primos.

—¿Mis primos?

—Sí, los hijos de Poseidón y Zeus también van a esa escuela—dijo Hades mirando a sus dos hijos—, y ellos tienen un grupo amplio de amigos que no los dejarán desamparados. Jason y Percy parecen muy agradables.

—¿Percy de Perseus Jackson?—preguntó Bianca.

—Sí, ¿por que?

—Nada, creo que ya sabe que vamos a la escuela—dijo Nico mientras daba otro bocado—. Quiero dormir. 

—¿Después de todo lo que dormiste hoy?—preguntó Bianca, mirando a su hermano estupefacta.

—Estoy en crecimiento, necesito dormir.

María rio y miró a su hijo—Sí, mi amor, necesitas dormir, no hibernar.

—Te sorprendería saber cuanto puedo dormir —dijo Nico mientras llevaba la copa a su boca, nada más para darse cuenta que estaba vacío. _Mierda_ , pensó, _quiero más_.

—Bueno, ya que ustedes cocinaron, María y yo recogeremos los platos y lavaremos, mientras vayan a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? —Hades terminó de beber su vino—. Estuvo delicioso, mis amores.

—Gracias, papá—Bianca se sonrojó ante el halago. —Bueno… descansen.

—Igualmente—dijeron los di Angelo menores antes de subir las escaleras.

Al subir cada quien se fue a su recamara. Cuando María, Bianca y Nico eran recién llegados, rara vez se separaban, incluso dormían juntos para sentirse tranquilos o incluso para poder conciliar el sueño. Después de dos semanas viviendo en su nueva casa se fueron acoplando a sus habitaciones.

Al volverse a poner su pijama apagó todas las luces y se recostó en su cama y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

***

Despertar siempre era la parte más difícil de todas las mañanas. El sentir que las sabanas y almohadas estaban adheridas a tu piel era un sentimiento tan agradable pero al mismo tiempo peligroso, porque si nadie le urgía levantarse, él podría estar así todo el día.

Hasta que un despiadado sonido interrumpió su descanso.

— _¿Por qué?_ —preguntó mientras estiraba el brazo para buscar su celular. Ni siquiera recuerda haber puesto la alarma.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

Al abrirse la puerta, Hades lo miró conteniendo una risa.

—¿Dormiste o peleaste con alguien?—preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Nico lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, lo que solo hizo a su padre reír.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó una vez que se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo.

—Me siento terroríficamente cansado.

—¿De verdad? A pesar de haber dormido casi veinticuatro horas.

—¿Qué dices si duermo un poco más?

Hades estiró la mano y acarició el desordenado cabello de su hijo.

—No creo que pueda hacer eso, mi niño, tu madre fue bastante específica en que hoy debo mandarte a la escuela.

Nico a regañadientes se puso incorporó y bostezó.

—¿Necesito llevar uniforme?—preguntó Nico.

—Sip, ya está en tu armario—dijo Hades poniéndose de pie—, bueno, iré a despertar a tu hermana.

Al salir, Nico fue a su baño a lavarse la cara y hacer ver su cabello decente. Al volver abrio el armario y buscó su uniforme que estaba pulcramente colgado en un gancho; realmente no era desagradable, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, una maldita corbata y un saco. Todo en blanco y negro. Flojamente se empezó a vestir y cuando acabó, vio su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió burlón.

Me veo como un pequeño burócrata, pensó.

Vio la hora: 7:15 am. No tenía idea de cuando empezaba la escuela así que agarró su mochila, celular, audífonos y salió de su cuarto. Al bajar vio a su hermana con su uniforme, muy similar al suyo, salvo que llevaba una falta de un corto escolarmente apropiado y medias negras. 

— _Buenos días_ —saludó ella.

— _Buenos días_ — Nico se sentó en la mesa y tomó un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¿Listo para tu primer día?

—Todavía no estoy seguro.

María estaba cocinando el desayuno ya en su uniforme.

 _—Buenos días, amore_ —saludó María mientras ponía kiwi en un plato—. _¿Cómo te sientes?_

Nico suspiró mientras tomaba un poco de café.

— _Sorprendentemente… me siento bien…_

_—Eso es bueno, mi amor._

_—Supongo..._ , _s_ _í, es bastante bueno…_

 _—¡Es bueno que te mantengas tan positivo como puedas!_ —María dijo mientras le pasaba su plato con fruta—. _Digo, es muy bueno que te hayas despertado temprano._

 _—¿Es temprano?_ —preguntó Nico.—No me quiero imaginar a Bianca _levantándose hace una hora para “ponerse linda”_ —dijo Nico haciendo las comillas con las manos. Era algo que ella solía hacer mucho.

María soltó una carcajada, mientras comía fresas.— _Nah, se levantó como veinte minutos antes que tu_ —dijo sentándose en frente de su hijo.—, _¿Emocionado?_

 _—No lo sé… supongo que llegando a la escuela lo averiguaré._ —empezó a comer mientras su madre le contaba cosas sobre su trabajo, mientras los miraba comer.

Una vez que terminó el desayuno, los jóvenes di Angelo fueron escaleras arriba para lavarse los dientes. Cuando escucharon a su padre bajar las escales ellos hicieron lo mismo. Fueron rápidamente a la cocina a besar la mejilla de su madre antes de irse con su padre.

—¿Ya desayunaste?—preguntó Hades mirando a sus hijos

—Ya, papá, ¿vamos tarde?—preguntó Nico.

—Realmente no, pero Bianca quiere llegar temprano el primer día de clases.—Hades sonrió.

*** 

Estando en el auto, todo fue muy calmado. Hades conversaba con ellos y bromeaba. La escuela no estaba tan lejos de casa, tal vez a diez cuadras. El edificio se alzaba alto e imponente frente a ellos. La entrada principal estaba atestada de jóvenes uniformados conversando y entrando al gran edificio de piedra. 

Hades estacionó en frente de la escuela y miró a sus hijos.

—Bueno, niños, ya estamos aquí—dijo sonriendo—, tengan un buen día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papá, igualmente—dijo Bianca bajando del auto—. Te amo papá.

—Yo igual, princesa.

—Nos vemos papá—se despidió Nico con una sonrisa.

Entrar a la nueva escuela fue toda una experiencia. No es como que les impidieran el paso a propósito, es solo que la cantidad de alumnos era alarmante, lo que si alarmó un poco a los jóvenes di Angelo fue el acercamiento de dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era rubio y usaba lentes y el otro era de pelinegro.

—¡Hola!—los saludó el muchacho de pelo negro.

—¿Hola?—preguntó la italiana, por su parte Nico se paró detrás de su hermana.

—Percy, no creo que llegar así de efusivamente sea un buen acercamiento— dijo suavemente el rubio.

—¡Cierto! Bueno, yo soy Percy Jackson y él es Jason Grace—dijo el chico llamado Percy Jackson.

—Y ustedes deben de ser los hijos del tío Hades—continuó Jason estirando la mano—, un placer, de verdad.

Bianca le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

—Soy Bianca, y él— Bianca jaló a Nico por el brazo—, es mi hermano, Nico.

Nico les estrechó la mano, internamente sintiéndose incómodo.

—Un placer.

—Bueno, Bianca, mi padre me dijo que estaremos en la misma clase—Jason le sonrió amablemente—, Nico por su parte va a estar en clase con un amigo nuestro.

—¿Tienen amigos en segundo semestre?—preguntó Nico.

—Tuvo que repetir por problemas cuando se mudó y así, pero es un gran sujeto.—aseguró Jason sonriéndole—, pero bueno, de igual manera llevaremos a Nico a su nuevo salón.

—¿Es muy grande la escuela?—preguntó Bianca.

—Bastante, y si no sabes cómo moverte, puedes perderte—Percy le sonrió amablemente—, pero para eso nos tienen a nosotros.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Bianca radiante—, _bueno, Nico, parece que nos veremos más tarde_. Vamos Percy.

 _¿De verdad iba a dejarlo así?_ Ella sabía perfectamente su situación con cualquier Alfa, y aunque fueran familia, no se sentía del todo cómodo. Jason se veía como un chico abrumadoramente amable, pero él igual era así.

—No te preocupes, Nico—dijo Jason tocándole suavemente el hombro—, no está tan lejos tu salón.

—Gracias, por cierto—Nico se aferraba a la correa de su mochila.

Jason empezó a caminar y Nico iba dos pasos detrás de él. Aquel rubio era impresionantemente alto y musculoso.

—¿Cómo te haz sentido en Nueva York?—preguntó volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. De la entrada de la escuela hasta la entrada del edificio con las aulas hubo una especie de patio común con bancas y algunos árboles.

—Bien, es diferente, pero bien.

—Bueno, para que empieces a tener puntos de referencia—empezó diciendo el rubio. Ellos subían unas pocas escaleras para entrar a dicho edificio y frente a ellos había más escaleras—estos son los baños de caballero, del otro lado están los baños de las damas, y el salón de la izquierda es tu salón.

Los baños estaban a los lados de la escalera, y al lado de esta había un pasillo que daba al estacionamiento.

—Gracias—Nico lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa.

Jason se la devolvió.

—No hay de que.

El Omega caminó a su salón y no había casi nadie. Debía de decir que las aulas eran enormes, con cuatro hileras de mesas con dos sillas en cada una. Caminó hacía una mesa cerca de una ventana y se sentó; pensó seriamente en dormirse un rato en lo que llegaban todos e iniciaba la clase, pero decidió no hacerlo porque el ser despertado por algún desconocido, no le agrado tanto la idea. Empezó a ver como entraban varios alumnos y se sentaban en otras mesas y empezaban a platicar de manera muy ruidosa. Veía chicas, chicos y parejas despedirse en la puerta, de hecho una lo sorprendió: eran dos chicos, y se dieron un beso rápido de despedida. El chico que entró al salón lo miró y sonrió. Nico le sonrió de vuelta, y se sorprendió cuando lo vio caminar hacia él.

—Hola—lo saludó aquel chico.

—Hola.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí?—preguntó señalando el asiento al lado de Nico.

Nico se sorprendió. Nunca creyó tener tanta oportunidad de tener un nuevo amigo.

—Claro, sí, claro—Nico sonrió y lo miró mientras se sentaba. Él era muy hermoso, casi irrealmente hermoso. Tenía el pelo castaño claro algo ondulado y a pesar de usar gafas, sus ojos grises eran impactantes.

—¿Eres nuevo?—preguntó tímidamente el chico.

—Sip.

—¿De qué escuela vienes?

—Mmm... de hecho, soy de Italia... bueno era.

Al chico se le abrieron los ojos aún más.

—¡Wow, perdón! Wow, ermmm... Mi nombre es James, pero puedes decirle Jamie—Jamie le regaló una preciosa sonrisa—, ¿y tu nombre es..?

—Me llamo Nico.

—Bueno, mucho gusto, Nico.

—Igualmente, Jamie.

Ambos empezaron a hablar de las cosas típicas que hablas con alguien cuando quieres conocerlo, así ambos descubrieron algunas similitudes entre los dos: ambos tenían una hermana mayor y los dos eran Omegas. 

—Perdón, pero... ¿él chico del que te despediste...?

—Ah, es mi novio, se llama Jacob.

—Ohh, ya veo—la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró un chico rubio, alto y musculoso. Su piel estaba un poco bronceada y él vaya que lucía el uniforme y por un segundo casi creyó que iba a acercarse a él, pero solo se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

—Buenos días—saludó amablemente aquel rubio.

—B-buenos días—ese chico definitivamente era un Alfa.

—¿Eres nuevo?—preguntó sacando varias cosas de su mochila. Nico asintió—, mi nombre es Will, un placer—dijo estirando su mano.

—Nico—aceptó su mano y la estrechó—, un placer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado  
> Nos leemos pronto


End file.
